


Eating Diamonds Sounds like A Horrible Idea

by cypherd



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherd/pseuds/cypherd
Summary: Given I am quarantined after giving blood, I have been catching up on my writing.This is just simply indulgent for my friend and, myself. And honestly if I ever got married I would love to be proposed to in front of a huge audience of people.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Eating Diamonds Sounds like A Horrible Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoganThrives (LadyAnatares)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/gifts).



“May I speak with you?”

“Of course. Winter?”

“That’s right!” 

Logan didn’t know the Angel that well. They knew she’d helped with the wedding plans and she was on Beel’s sports team. Satan had said she was Ophalim which apparently boiled down to ‘Wheels with Eyes’. 

It was best not to think about that, it was hard to parse out the cheery soft spoken Winter with biblical theology. It was much easier to think of her as an unnaturally pretty human. In fact, it was easier with an angel than to think of the brothers and Diavolo as very nice looking men.

“Um...has Beel said anything about me to you?”

Of all the questions, that was not the one Logan was expecting. Looking again, Winter looked sort of...droopy. 

“No?” Logan had had this very same conversation so far about a half an hour earlier with Cindy, the newest exchange program human who tried way too hard. Logan took a surreptitious peek out the window just to see if hell had frozen over. It hadn’t.

“Oh...I see. You lived in the House of Lamentation...and all of a sudden he’s just my Captain. He doesn’t talk to me, he always picks someone else to spar with me during practice. I thought maybe I did something and he told you about it.”

Sometimes the Devildom felt like high school and Logan almost laughed.

“I’ll talk to him.” It was odd behaviour. Everyone knew Beel and Winter were best mates. 

“Oh thank you!” Angels sparkled. They literally did sparkle. A certain terrible vampire novel series would be jealous (or impressed they got something right), They also gave off what could only be called ‘good vibes’. Logan always felt positive after talking to Solemon and Luke and Winter. They knew Winter was currently upset and yet still they felt something positive. 

Staking out the kitchen was the most obvious way to find Beelzebub and it didn’t disappoint

“”I can’t eat it…” .

“Beel you are eating...ground chimera powder. Are you okay?”

“I was trying to make mana.”

“You mean basically heaven bread? Why don’t you ask Luke? I’m sure he’d be willing to help you.”

“Wanted to make it myself. I keep eating it.”

Logan opened their mouth but then shut it. “What’s that box for.”

Beezlebub blushed as red as his hair. “It’s for Winter. I’ve made six cakes and I ate every one…” He opened it up. Of all the things Logan expected, a diamond was not one of them. 

Logan started. “So. You want to propose to Winter. And you thought the best way to do that was hiding the ring in a cake?”

“She likes human sitcoms. Levi said that would be a great way to do it!”

“Beel - if you want to propose to her in a cheesy human way, then do it at a sports game. It’s not worth eating like six - is it six? Well it’s not worth eating diamonds for, you’ll wind up in more debt than Mammon. And also you’re making her worried when you’re trying to throw her off the trail.”

Logan picked the ring box up and put it in his hand. “Take the DDD and invite Winter over to the field. I can think of a cheap sitcom way to propose that doesn’t involve food.”

***

Winter’s DDD buzzed. A text from Captain Beel to come to a late night practice session. A bit odd but she’d finished her homework.

Walking out into the middle of the arena, all the lights were on. It took a moment to recognize she was the only one there.

“Uh.. Hello?”

It was only Beezlebub in the field with none of her teammates. “_____. Will you marry me?”

When Beel spoke, Satan covered Logan’s ears. “He used her real name. Humans can’t hear that.” he whispered.

“Their heads would explode.” Belphegor added helpfully and with a touch more joy than was necessary..

“Kevin Smith got that right.” Levi put in.  
The demon crossed his hands against his stomach and Winter seemed to come out of a daze.

“Yes!” The scoreboard had lit up with the same message

“It’s just like on MATES!” 

“Maybe you should marry Levi. No...no don’t - marry me.”

“I wouldn’t marry anyone but you Beel.”

Winter turned her face to look up at the stands. 

“Not for nothing Prince Diavolo but I am going to make your wedding look like...like crap.”

Every single face turned to Lucifer at that statement, but the prince of the Devildom only laughed. “I expect you to try.” 

It was only Lucifer who noticed the single black feather in the Angel’s wings after that pronouncement.


End file.
